


The Lost DVDs

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Basketball, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Mary keeps sending Sherlock and John DVDs





	1. Disc One

**Author's Note:**

> The concept was simple: What if Mary had arranged to send Sherlock and John DVDs regularly after she was dead? And what if they were just ridiculous? So I wrote two...and completely forgot about them. Two years later, looking for something completely different, I found them. I doubt I will write any more of these, considering really how silly it is, but here, for your reading pleasure is what was originally to be titled "A Series of Unfortunate DVDs".

“I found it when I was helping to pick up the apartment,” Mrs. Hudson said as she handed the plain white disc, in its clear plastic sleeve, to John.

“Are you saying that somehow it managed to avoid being destroyed by the patience grenade?” Sherlock asked, his eyebrow raised.

Mrs. Hudson gestured around the flat. “Lots of your things seemed to have survived the blast intact,” she huffed and went back down the stairs.

“It says, ‘Miss Me,’” John announced after inspecting it, “with an exclamation point at the end.”

“Mary’s lettering?”

“Yes.” John slipped it out of the sleeve and held it up. “Shall we?”

“Of course.” Sherlock got up from his chair as John moved to the desk and put the disc into his computer. “I wonder how many more of these she has left for us,” he mused.

Mary’s head once again filled the screen. She smiled and started, “Hello, John, Sherlock. If you’re watching this, it means I’m dead...which is a shame...because that means I’m not going to get to have fun with you. Now, you’re going to do as I say.”

Mary backed away from the camera so they could see all of her. She had on a piece of clothing that was only leather straps and metal rings, fully exposing herself. “Hello, boys.”


	2. Disc Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Full Court Press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989544/chapters/11461792) by MissDavis

“This came in the post to the Yard,” Lestrade said, handing the envelope to Sherlock, “but addressed to you. Sort of. Addressed to you, in care of me.”

Sherlock tore open the envelope. It was a white DVD with “Miss Me?” written in black marker.

Sherlock pivoted and flashed it to John who still sat in his chair, sipping tea and eating his biscuit. “Look what Greg got!” he exclaimed.

“So is he going to be getting in on the fun, then?” John inquired and grinned at Sherlock. “Mary never even hinted...” His voice trailed off.

Lestrade glanced back and forth nervously at them. “That came in the post today. I thought it best if I brought it over. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“As usual,” Sherlock said, as he slipped the disc into the DVD player. John got up from his chair and Greg moved in closer, a little nervous. While the video queued up, Sherlock examined the envelope. “The return address is West Smithfield, London.”

“That’s St. Bart’s,” John said. “I should know that real well.”

Mary’s face appeared on the screen, and she smiled. John involuntarily smiled back, having a certain comfort in seeing her again. ““Hello, Sherlock. If you’re watching this, it means I’m dead...” John winced. “Sherlock, we need to talk about basketball.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works.


End file.
